Breaking Dawn II
by Bells4Eddy
Summary: Bella and Edward's life after Breaking Dawn. Read to find out more - One-Shot


Breaking Dawn II

Chapter One: Alone

**BPOV**

I was thinking about when Aro, Jane, Demetri came to "visit" when they first found out about Nessie, I remembered how scared I was, no matter how strong I was in my new life. Edward interrupted my thinking,

"Are you okay, love?" Was it weird that his voice still reminded me of velvet? "Yeah" was all I answered. We were running back to our little cottage in the woods; Nessie was out camping for a week with Jacob, Seth and Rebecca. We weren't far from home now, as we reached our fairytale house, I sighed." Something _is_ wrong, I know it" Edward was able to tell what I was thinking even though he couldn't read my mind. "No, nothings wrong, just everything is right, too perfect if you ask me" All he did was chuckle. My husband opened the small wooden door too our new home and we both stepped in. I collapsed onto the sofa and Edward came to sit next to me. He put his arm around me and began fiddling with a piece of my hair. "How long has it been since Renesmee has been gone". Edward still wasn't the best of friends with Jacob, but he was on good terms with him. "She went yesterday, sweetie" He sighed.

I turned to face him and started to trace the lines on his perfect face, while looking into those perfect, now butterscotch, eyes. He brought my face up to his and kissed me lightly, but as always I overreacted, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. He caught up with my mood and picked my up quickly and we went to out bedroom….

Chapter 2: Movies

After _that_, we got dressed and decided to watch a movie, Edward put on _Romeo and Juliet_, while I tidied Nessie's room. "Bella" Edward Called

"Yeah?" I called back

"The films ready" Great. I ran back to the living room within half a second and Edward chuckled. He picked me up and set me back down on the sofa. I curled up into his chest and he put his arms around my cold, stone hard body. When I was human I used to cry at this film, but now I couldn't. When the film finished Edward interrupted my thought again.

"So I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you want to go to see my family today?"

"Sure, I would just _love_ for Alice to drag me out _shopping_ again"

He laughed out loud.

I still hadn't got over my aversion to new clothes and shopping, but, according to Alice, now I was a Cullen I _had_ to like fast cars and brand new, designer clothes.

"Lets go then" He almost shouted

"Exited then?" I laughed

He laughed too "Kinda, you know"

"I know"

"But, Emmett has got some hilarious thoughts"

"Oh, no"

Emmett still felt the need to laugh at my sex life but now it was my turn to get him back. I grimaced. This might not be as easy as planned.

Edward threw me over his back and took of running.

"I can run as fast as you, you know, maybe even faster!"

"I know but I still feel the need to throw you over my shoulder and protect you" He laughed

I, however, grimaced.

Chapter 3: Arguments

As soon as we entered the house, and I was no jasper, I could feel an uplifted atmosphere.

"Hey!" Alice almost screamed with excitement

"Hey Alice" I replied, which was almost a whisper compared to her tone

"Yo, little sis" Emmett called from his and Rose's room

"Hey Em!" I called up to them

Oh. No. So this is when it started. All the dirty names and weird looks, though, shouldn't Edward give me a time when he was gonna start, right?

"So, um, what did you do last night Bells?" He said while laughing

"Not much, you know, Em can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Well, um, I was wondering, what does Rose call you when well, you know?"

He growled and all the other Cullen's laughed. Emmett walked away calling me every rude word in the dictionary. Then, Rose come downstairs laughing, obviously she heard the joke, and gave me a 'that was a good one' look.

Then, suddenly, Emmett came hurtling down the stairs.

"You think you're so funny Bella Swan" Ouch. That hurt no one ever used my maiden name anymore "But, just think of poor Nessie, she has too put up with you too every night, I am pretty glad that she is away this week"

"Wow. Em, I will give you credit though that was the longest speech I have ever heard. And my maiden name._ Wow_. But one thing, at least me and Edward ain't like animals"

Edward cut in then, obviously trying to break up the verbal fight that was going on.

"Okay, lets go home Bella, we need to work on coursework for college anyway"

I pushed away from them and ran as fast as I could to mine and Edward's meadow. Wow, Emmett was going to pay for that one day. I laid down on the grass and waited for Edward to come, he wouldn't be long and I knew that he would have followed me.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was worried

"Over here!" I called

Chapter 4: Worried

**EPOV**

I looked over to see Bella's annoyed face hidden in the grass of the meadow. Me and Bella used to some here when she was human, just to be alone and to talk and just be together. I walked over to her and lifted her head from the ground.

"I just hate it when you hide your beautiful face, love" I said it, while brushing the hair off her face and neck.

She grimaced.

"Why don't you see yourself clearly?"

"Because I saw myself grow up and you clearly didn't, so therefore I see all the flaws in myself" After her long speech she stuck her tongue out at me, pleased with herself.

I placed my cold, hard hand around her neck and pulled her face to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. I pulled back to see her face slip into a pout.

I chuckled and she pulled her face back more and ran her fingers through her mahogany hair.

I laid down next to her and traced pictures in the sky.

"Do you think it would be okay if I called Nessie?" Her voice was curious

"Yeah, I should think that would be okay"

She sat up and fished her cell phone out of her pockets and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey Nessie, its your mom" I could her Renesmee on the other line.

_Hey mom, how are ya?_

"I'm fine, I was just wondering how you are doing?"

_I am having a great time, me and Becca are going whale watching this weekend and Jake and Seth have competitions every night to see who can eat the most food_

She laughed.

"That's great, sweetie. When are you coming back again?"

_Is dad that worried about me spending the weekend with Jake?_

She laughed again.

"He's worried, honey that's all. Can you blame him?"

_I see his point, but mom I am nearly 16, can't I have a life now_

"One, you are not nearly 16, you are nearly 5 Ness. Two, you are allowed to have a life, all I am saying is that you know what Jacob is like"

This time Nessie laughed

_I, of all people, should know that. And to answer your earlier question, we will be back by Monday, so 5 more days mom._

"Thanks, honey. I will see you soon okay?"

_Yeah mom, see ya Monday!"_

"Have fun, sweetie"

Then she hung up

"She okay?" I tried to make my voice sound like I didn't know already

"You know she is!" She almost shouted, teasing.


End file.
